Les plans de conquête
by Lyrianna
Summary: Fic humoristique, à prendre au second degrés avec des personnages un peu voir beaucoup décalé... Oliver amoureux de Chloé essaye de la conquérir avec l'aide de Lois et Clark...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici ma première fanfic sur smallville, rien de trés sérieux...

Genre: comique, romance.

Couple: Chlollie et cloïs.

Titre: Les plans de conquête. ( Pas terrible mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux )

Les personnages et l'univers de smallville appartiennent à leur propriétaire et donc ne sont pas à moi...

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les possibles faute d'orthographe et / ou de frappe, j'ai beau vérifier plusieurs fois j'en loupe toujours quelques unes.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1: Le plan n°1, est-ce qu' Oliver perd la tête?

Il était 2 heures du matin, Oliver Queen célibataire et riche industriel était installé dans son canapé, sur la table basse une bouteille de Whisky entamée et un verre plein qu'il regardait fixement en

réfléchissant à voix haute.

Oliver, soupirant: Je le bois ou pas... bon sang même un simple verre d'alcool me fait pensé à elle... C'est vrai que la dernière fois que je me suis bourré la gueule c'est elle qui a ramassé les morceaux

et m'a sorti la tête de l'eau...Donc ça serait con mon gars de te remettre à picoler à cause d'elle, je pense qu'elle n'apprécierait pas! Quelle prise de tête, qu'est ce que je vais faire? Le grand Oliver

Queen playboy notoire se prend la tête pour séduire une femme, ça ferais un bon titre... J'en parlerais à Loïs...Non mauvaise idée, elle va me prendre le chou pour savoir qui est cette femme et je ne

vais plus avoir la paix, parce qu'il est absolument hors de question que je lui dise de qui je suis tomber raide amoureux...Ah ma... Reprend toi mon pote c'est pas comme ça que tu vas arrivé à quelque

chose, respire un grand coup voilà, ton rythme cardiaque redevient...Pitoyable...je suis pire qu'un adolescent à ses premiers émois rien que de pense à elle et je...Je m'arrête de divaguer, je dois me

concentrer et réfléchir calmement et posément à la situation, et établir un plan pour conquérir la femme de ma vie! Je me dois de devenir l'homme de ses rêves... mais à quoi diable peut bien

ressembler l'homme de ses rêves?...Réfléchis Oliver... Il me faut un informateur! Je suis génial! Mais qui pourrait? Mais bien sur, Clark! Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas penser tout de suite!

Le jeune homme prend son portable et compose le numéro de son ami Clark Kent, celui ci décroche au bout de plusieurs sonneries.

Clark: Allo?

Oliver: Enfin mais qu'est ce que tu foutais?

Clark: Tu as vu l'heure Oliver? J'étais occupé là...

Oliver: Et bien désoccupe toi, on a une urgence rapplique le plus vite possible!

Clark, soupirant: J'arrive, désolée Loïs chérie...

Loïs, hurlant: T'es mort Oliver !

Clark arrive en coup de vent chez son ami.

Clark: Alors quel est le problème?

Oliver: J'ai besoin de ton aide Clark! C'est une question de vie ou de mort!

Clark, inquiet: Calme toi et explique moi tout.

Oliver: Je suis très calme Clark, enfin peut être un peu sous pression mais je gère, je gère à fond! Bon je t'explique, tu sais que je suis raide dingue amoureux de la plus fantastique des femmes...

Clark, perdant patience: Oui je sais, maintenant au fait!

Oliver: J'ai décidé de passer à l'acte, je vais devenir l'homme idéal selon elle, la conquérir, l'épouser et lui faire plein de petit Queen...

Clark, furieux: Et en quoi c'est une urgence?

Oliver, calme: J'ai besoin d'information pour devenir l'homme de ses rêves! Tu vas me parler de tous les hommes qui ont compté pour elle, je vais synthétiser tout ça et me transformer en homme de ses rêves! Mon plan est parfait!

Clark, levant les yeux au ciel: Oliver? Tu as sniffé de la kryptonite ou quoi? Ton plan est pourri, ça ne fonctionnera jamais...

Oliver, suppliant: Clark, s'il te plaît, aide moi...Je l'aime moi...Et elle ne veut que coucher avec moi! Elle est ma vie, j'ai besoin d'elle...

Clark, capitulant: Ok je vais t'aider, mais je maintiens que ton plan est nul!

Oliver: Qui met au point les missions de la ligue?

Clark: Toi, mais quand il s'agit d'elle tu perd toute raison.

Oliver: T'occupe pas de ça, alors parle moi de son premier amour? Qui est-ce?

Clark, gêné: Écoute c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée...

Oliver, insistant: Allez parle!

Clark, tout rouge: Moi...

Oliver, pétant les plombs: QUOI!

Clark: Oliver, zen...C'était un simple amour d'adolescente et il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous...

Oliver, examinant attentivement son ami: Tu es brun... Davis aussi était brun, j'ai compris elle préfère les bruns! Je devrais peut être me teindre...

Clark, abasourdis par la bêtise de son ami: N'importe quoi, elle t'a grillé le cerveau c'est pas possible ça! Lex était chauve, ça ne l'a pas empêché de conquérir son coeur, s'il n'avait pas sombré du mauvais côté...

Oliver, se relevant brusquement du canapé: Quoi! Elle est sortie avec Lex?! Mon pire ennemi! Impossible elle n'aurait jamais... Pas avec...

Clark: Peut être que tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que tu ne le pense, mais oui elle est sortie avec Lex en y réfléchissant bien je crois que c'est avec lui qu'elle a été la plus heureuse!

Oliver, reprenant espoir: Oh moins maintenant je sais qu'une relation avec un riche playboy industriel ne lui fait pas peur! J'ai toutes mes chances

!

Clark: Je te rappel qu'elle l'a quand même quitté et qu'au final c'est Jimmy qu'elle a épousé, un homme normal...

Oliver: très bien voilà le plan, je me teint les cheveux en noir, je m'habille avec des chemises à carreaux en flanelles, je vend Queen industrie et devient infirmier ou médecin et c'est dans la poche!

Clark, incrédule: Explique moi ta logique parce que là je suis paumé.

Oliver: Simple pourtant, les cheveux noir pour toi et Davis, les chemises pour toi, je deviens infirmier pour sauver des vies comme Davis et j'obtiens un métier normal comme Jimmy, et voilà je cumul tous les aspect des anciens amours de mon amour, et c'est dans la poche! Merci Clark!

Clark: Oliver reprend toi, c'est n'importe quoi!

Oliver: Au contraire c'est très sensé! Donne moi une bonne raison de croire que mon plan n'aboutira pas?

Clark, se concentrant: Lex! Tu n'as aucun aspect avec lui dans ton plan!

Oliver: Ah... C'est vrai... Et si je me rase une moitié du crâne et que je teint l'autre en noire?

Clark, craquant, attrape Oliver et le secoue comme un pruneau.

Clark, hurlant: Mais reprend toi bon sang c'est n'importe quoi ton plan de m***e, elle va te rembarré direct et t'envoyé à l'asile, mon pauvre vieux! Fais dans le classique, emmène la au resto propose lui un week-end, offre lui des fleurs ou du chocolat mais arrête tes plans foireux!

Oliver: Mais elle veut pas Clark!

Clark, surpris: Comment ça elle veut pas?

Oliver: Tu te rappel pas de notre super week end en Écosse, j'ai ramé comme un malade pour la convaincre et elle m'a fait tout un cirque parce que je lui ai acheté une...cuillère! Une cuillère Clark! Elle refuse tout cadeau de ma part, elle ne veut pas d'attache, pas de sentiment...juste du sexe...Mais moi je l'aime...

Clark, souriant: A une époque tu aurais sauté de joie à une telle proposition.

Oliver, boudant: Et bien plus maintenant et surtout pas venant d'elle!

Clark: Ecoute je vais t'aider, ne fais rien de stupide surtout, je vais en parler avec Loïs et on établir un vrai plan de bataille, mais reprend toi!

Oliver, reconnaissant: Merci Clark!

Clark: Oh et je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris mais un conseil arrête ça ne te réussit pas.

Oliver, riant: Oui faut que j'arrête la kryptonite, sauf que je la sniffe pas je me pique...

Clark, souriant: Bah voyons, j'y crois, bon je rentre, je repasse demain avec de meilleures idées que les tiennes, et pas de bêtises!

Oliver: Oui Papa. Enfin il a pas tort je perd vraiment la tête des fois, dans quel délire j'allais encore

m'embarqué? Il m'a vraiment empêché de passer pour un crétin fini. Petite minute, il va en parlé à

Loïs a-t-il dit?! Je suis foutu, je peux dire adieu à ma tranquilité...

Fin du Chapitre 1.

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Je tente un chapitre 2?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le plan n°2, Loïs la machiavélique.

Ferme des Kent.

Loïs vêtue d'une nuisette en dentelle rouge attendait Clark en maudissant Oliver. Un coup de vent se fit sentir Clark était de retour et tremblait sous le regard meurtrier de se petite amie.

Clark: Je suis désolée Loïs, ça a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais...

Loïs: Alors qu'est ce qui fera les gros titre demain? Tremblement de terre? Tsunami? Guerre civile? Incendie de forêt? Par ce que vu le temps que ça t'as pris ça doit être énorme!

Clark, gêné: Et bien en fait, Oliver avait juste besoin de discuter et d'être remis sur les raille...

Loïs, folle de rage: Ce n'était que pour ça !

Clark, penaud: Oui...

Loïs: Tu m'a planté en plein milieu de … enfin bref pour discuter avec Oliver! Tu te fou de moi là! Je demande le divorce!

Clark, largué: Euh Loïs on n'est pas marié...

Loïs: La ferme Smallville, je dis ce que je veux!

Clark: D'accord... Ecoute, Oliver était vraiment très mal en point, il déraillé grave et il m'a fallu du temps pour le convaincre de ne pas faire les pires bêtises de sa vie.

Loïs, se calmant une peu: Je t'écoute, si ton histoire tient la route je te pardonne...

Clark, sceptique: Et bien ça va te paraître dingue mais Oliver Queen est tombé raide dingue amoureux, apparemment la demoiselle en question n'éprouve pas de sentiment pour lui alors il s'est mis en tête de changer du tout au tout pour devenir l'homme idéal de l'amour de sa vie...

Loïs, agacée: C'est complétement ridicule Smallville!

Clark: C'est bien ce que je lui ai fait comprendre! Il voulait vendre Queen industrie pour devenir médecin ou infirmier, il parlait de mettre des chemises à carreaux en flanelle, de se raser une partie du crane et teindre l'autre en noire.

Loïs, le regard noir: Et tu pense vraiment que je vais gobé ça?

Clark: Mais c'est la vérité!

Loïs: Et qui est la sombre idiote qui n'a aucun sentiment pour Oliver? Je vais tuer Oliver, je pensais qu'il était sérieux avec Chloé... surtout après ce week end en Écosse!

Clark, soupirant: C'est bien de Chloé dont il est question, Oliver en ai tombé amoureux mais Chloé refuse d'avoir une relation « normale » avec lui.

Loïs, souriante : Oui elle m'en a parlé pas de sentiment, pas d'attache juste du sexe! Pauvre Oliver ça doit bien être la première fois qu'une femme ne lui court pas après!

Clark: Ça te fais rire mais lui ça le rend dingue, j'ai du lui promettre de l'aider à concevoir un plan de conquête de Chloé.

Loïs, explosant de rire : Toi? Tu vas aider Oliver à conquérir Chloé...Ah, c'est trop drôle, je vais faire pipi dans ma culotte! Y'a pas plus nul que toi pour draguer Smallville!

Clark, vexé: Merci Loïs sympa, je te rappel que j'ai réussit à te conquérir quand même!

Loïs, un sourire narquois : Erreur mon chou, j'ai supporté tes pitoyables tentatives de drague parce que je te voulais Smallville! Toute autre que moi se serait barré en courant...

Clark, boudant :...

Loïs: Allez fais pas la tête, je t'aime quand même malgré tes nombreux défauts...

Clark, toujours boudant: …

Loïs, soupirant: C'est bon j'arrête! Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais résisté à l'envie de te charrier après que tu m'aie laissée en plan pour consoler Oliver?

Clark, boudant encore: …

Loïs, soupirant: Aller arrête de bouder, je reconnais que je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi, pour me faire pardonné je vais vous aidé Oliver et toi à mettre au point votre plan de conquête...

Clark, la prenant tendrement dans ses bras : Merci ma chérie, ton aide nous sera très précieuse.

Loïs, mutine: Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mon cœur, et si nous reprenions là où nous en étions avant que l'on ne nous interrompe?

Clark, la soulevant dans ses bras souriant largement: Avec plaisir...

Le lendemain matin Chloé et Loïs se retrouvent pour leur café du matin.

Loïs: Alors ma Chlo comment vont les amours?

Chloé: Les amours? Quels amours, tu sais bien que ma vie sentimentale est un vrai désert...

Loïs, provocatrice: Et Oliver?

Chloé, levant les yeux au ciel: Tu es vraiment butée Loïs, je te l'ai déjà expliqué entre lui et moi c'est purement sexuel, nous avons un accord.

Loïs: Et si Oliver avait des sentiments pour toi tu ferais quoi?

Chloé, soupirant: Tu es impossible, jamais Oliver ne ferais la bêtise de tomber amoureux et surtout pas de moi! Il sait comment je suis.

Loïs: Oui mais dans hypothétiquement parlant si ça arrivait, tu ferais quoi?

Chloé: Si ça arrivait...? Je quitte mon boulot et je déménage très loin!

Loïs, marmonant: Je comprend mieux pourquoi Oliver perd la boule...

Chloé, surprise: Qu'est ce que tu marmonne?

Loïs, feignant de ne pas comprendre: Moi mais rien du tout! Laissons tomber Oliver, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi...

Chloé, soulagée: Tu l'admet tout de même!

Loïs, dépitée, elle qui pensait la faire réagir en piquant son orgueil: Bon passons, avec qui envisagerais-tu une relation sérieuse?

Chloé, agacée: Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Tu vas te reconvertir en agence matrimoniale?

Loïs, perdant patience: Non pas du tout! Je veux juste savoir c'est tout!

Chloé: Ça ne te regarde pas enfin!

Loïs, s'énervant de plus en plus: Pourquoi tu ne peut pas répondre à une question si simple! Bon, je vais la formulé autrement, comment serait l'homme idéal selon toi?

Chloé, incrédule: L'homme parfait? Mais il n'existe pas! Qu'est ce que tu manigance encore?

Loïs, s'indignant: Moi mais rien du tout, je cherche juste à faire le bonheur de ma cousine préférée!

Chloé, sceptique: Loïs, je suis ta seule cousine...

Loïs: Oh la la, si on peut même plus plaisanter! Sérieusement Chloé, tu ne peux pas rester dans cette situation c'est malsain une relation basée uniquement sur le sexe, si tu n'as pas de sentiment pour Oliver quitte le et trouve toi un homme que tu aimes!

Chloé, les yeux embué de larmes: J'aime Jimmy...

Loïs, se sentant stupide: Oh Chloé excuse moi je suis maladroite, bien sur que tu aimes Jimmy mais il est parti depuis plus d'un an ma Chlo et toi tu es toujours vivante, tu dois vivre ta vie et continué ton chemin.

Chloé, baissant les yeux: Je ne suis pas prête, tu peux comprendre ça Loïs?

Loïs, tristement: Oui, mais pense à ce que je viens de te dire.

Chloé: Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Loïs je vais aussi bien que je le peux étant donné les circonstances.

Loïs, ne lâchant pas le morceau: Alors cousine, le prochain homme de ta vie tu le voit comment?

Chloé, souriant: Tu ne me lâchera tant que je ne t'aurais pas répondu c'est ça?

Loïs, souriante: Tu as tout compris, alors? Dis moi tout... Taille, poid, mensuration ?

Chloé: Tu es complétement folle Loïs! Ça n'entre pas en ligne de compte pour moi.

Loïs, choquée: Quoi! Mais c'est capital, imagine que tu te retrouve avec un nain obèse? Ou bien un géant anorexique?

Chloé, pleurant de rire: Tu as trop d'imagination! Bon je vais faire un effort mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi! Taille...moyenne, poids...moyen?

Loïs: Tu parles, on est bien avancé avec ça! Et les mensurations? C'est capital!

Chloé: Aucune importance, c'est l'intérieur qui compte pas l'extérieur.

Loïs: L'extérieur ça compte quand même, moi je dis que l'idéal c'est entre 95 et 103 cm de tour de poitrine, 75 à 82 cm de tour de taille et 98 à 100 cm de tour de hanches, pour une taille minimum de 1m 82.

Chloé, étonnée: Et Clark répond à tout tes critères de sélection?

Loïs, souriante: Oui!

Chloé: J'espère que ce n'est uniquement à cause de ça que tu es avec lui? Parce que tu sais il va vieillir, se tasser, prendre du ventre et devenir un vieux papy décrépi...

Loïs, écœurée: Stop arrête, tu vas me dégouté de l'homme de ma vie! J'ai compris c'est bon j'arrête de te bassiner avec ça!

Chloé: Bon c'est pas sue je m'ennuie avec toi cousine mais faut que j'y aille, à demain matin...

Loïs: Tu peux compter sur moi!

Dés que Chloé eut quitté le café, Loïs prend son portable et appel Clark.

Loïs: Coucou mon cœur, c'est moi! Je viens de voir Chloé, on se retrouve chez Oliver ce soir pour la phase 1 du plan « conquête de Chloé Sullivan », et fois de Lane, elle va succomber!

Clark:Très bien, je préviens Oliver, à tout à l'heure.

Loïs: J'arrive tout de suite.

Fin du 2nd chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le plan n°2, Loïs la machiavélique, seconde partie.

Début de soirée appartement d'Oliver Queen.

Oliver, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage: mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait bon sang!

Clark, soupirant: Elle arrive calme toi, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un plan en béton.

Oliver: Vraiment?

Clark: Mais oui elle s'est jurée de te mettre avec Chloé, alors arrête de stressé!

Loïs, arrivant: Salut les gars! Désolée pour l'attente.

Oliver, pétant les plombs: Loïs je t'en prie dis moi quel est ton plan, que Chloé soit à moi qu'elle m'aime, accepte de m'épouser et de porter mes enfants...

Loïs, surprise: Tu es gravement atteint toi!

Clark, indulgent: Excuse le, il n'a pas encore vu Chloé aujourd'hui alors il est légèrement en manque.

Loïs: Bon j'ai parlé avec Chloé ce matin de son homme idéale...Et je te préviens Oliver c'est pas gagné pour toi!

Oliver, paniqué: Je le savais, il faut que je change de...

Loïs: Stop, on va arrangé ça! Pour Chloé l'important c'est l'intérieur...

Oliver, perdu: De quoi donc?

Clark, soupirant: De la personne idiot.

Oliver, septique : Tu es certaine de ce que tu avances Loïs? Parce que Lex on peut pas dire que...

Loïs: Tais toi et écoute moi je sais ce que je dis! Première phase du plan plus de sexe.

Oliver: Quoi? Tu es folle Loïs, c'est la seule chose qui me relie à elle! Si j'arrête je la perd, et moi je veux pas ça, je refuse de la perdre tu comprend ça Loïs parce que moi, je l'aime ma Chloé...

Clark: On est pas sorti de l'auberge là, en quoi ça va l'aider?

Loïs: Vous êtes vraiment trop nul, il a besoin de conquérir le cœur de Chloé et le sexe n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir, mais si tu veux te ramassé en beauté c'est ton problème Oliver pas le mien, alors débrouille toi tout seul!

Oliver, reprenant ses esprits: Non Loïs, aide moi, je ferais ce que tu dis j'ai besoin de ton aide!

Loïs: Bien, j'aime mieux ça, alors reprenons 1ère phase du plan établir la confiance et une réelle amitié entre toi et Chloé.

Oliver: OK...euh...Mais comment je fais?

Loïs, agacée: C'est pas vrai t'es vraiment trop nulle! Mais comment tu as fais pour devenir un tel empoté? Où est passé l'éternel charmeur?

Clark: Parti dans les oubliettes depuis qu'il aime Chloé.

Loïs: Alors comment t'expliquer... Soit attentif à ses besoins, attentionné, amène la à se confier à toi, fais lui des petits cadeaux comme un café ou gâteau, privilégie les contacts sans caractère sexuel, ne joue pas les gros durs ni les playboy laisse la voire ton vrai toi, confie toi à elle aussi et surtout prend ton temps, ne précipite pas les choses et dans 1 mois on passe à la phase 2!

Oliver, effaré: 1 mois? Tu me demande 1 mois de total abstinence à moi?!

Loïs, déterminée: Tu veux Chloé ou pas?

Oliver: Oui!

Loïs: Alors fait ce que je te dis!

Oliver, moqueur: A vos ordres mon Général!

Loïs, lui tapotant sur la tête: Continue comme ça soldat tu iras loin!

Clark, soupirant: C'est pas bientôt finit votre petit délire militaire! C'est bien joli tout ça mais je peux poser une question?

Loïs et Oliver: NON!

Clark, imperturbable: Vous pensez qu'elle va réagir comment Chloé lorsqu'elle découvrira votre mise en scéne?

Oliver: Elle m'aimera encore plus pour ma détermination et mon amour inconditionnel!

Loïs: Elle me remerciera pour son bonheur!

Clark: Moi je pense plutôt qu'elle va vous écorché vif...Enfin chacun son opinion! Je vous laisse on a besoin de moi...

Loïs: Pas de problème, à ce soir!

Oliver: Loïs merci pour tes conseils, je vais les mettre en pratique dés aujourd'hui, je devais voir Chloé ce soir, je t'appelle demain pour te tenir au courant!

Loïs: J'y compte bien! Allez courage, je te dis m***e

Après sa patrouille nocturne Green Arrow passe à la tour de guet pour voir Chloé.

Chloé, se retournant à son arrivée: Hey! Salut Ollie, comment ça va?

Oliver: Bien, les méchants de métropolis sont sous les verrous et toi?

Chloé: Moi ça va, tout le monde est revenu sain et sauf de sa patrouille.

Oliver: Tant mieux.

Chloé, anxieuse se mordille la lèvre inférieure: On finit la soirée chez toi?

Oliver, s'approchant pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux : Si tu veux.

Chloé, souriante: Oui je le veux.

Oliver: As-tu manger?

Chloé, surprise: Non, pourquoi?

Oliver: Alors on pourrait se commandé de quoi mangé qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir?

Chloé, réfléchissant: Italien, des pâtes bolognaise ça te dit?

Oliver: C'est parfait, en route mademoiselle Sullivan...

Appartement de Oliver Queen.

Chloé: C'était excellent Oliver, il faut vraiment que tu me donnes ne numéro de ce traiteur italien.

Oliver, rieur: Si tu veux.

Chloé, s'approchant malicieuse: Alors que faisons nous maintenant?

Oliver, mal à l'aise: Et bien on pourrait se regardé un film...?

Chloé, abasourdis: Regardé un film? Tu te sens bien Oliver?

Oliver, peu sûr de lui: Biens sur pourquoi tu me demande ça?

Chloé: Je te propose une partie de jambe en l'air et toi tu préfères regardé un film?!

Oliver: Et bien je suis un peu fatigué, j'ai eut une dure semaine...

Chloé, déçue: Je vais te laissé alors...

Oliver, désemparé: Chloé, non... reste s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas rester seul...

Chloé, surprise: Et bien d'accord, alors que veux-tu regardé?

Oliver, soulagé: Je te laisse choisir.

Chloé: Alors se sera Le seigneur des anneaux, la version longue bien sur...

Oliver, taquin: Pour pouvoir admirer le plus longtemps possible Orlando Bloom?

Chloé: Ciel! Je suis découverte! Aller fais pas tête, tu es presque aussi beau que lui!

Oliver: Seulement presque?

Chloé: Que veux-tu c'est un acteur, tu ne peux pas rivaliser!

Oliver: Je devrais peut être me lancer dans le cinéma et tourner un film sur Green Arrow?

Chloé, morte de rire: C'est une idée, tu ferais un tabac j'en suis certaine... Maintenant tais toi ça commence.

L'aube arriva et les trouva endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant une télévision qui fonctionnait dans le vide. Chloé fut la première à se réveiller.

Chloé, émergeant difficilement: Mais où je suis? Oliver? On s'est endormi devant le film...

Oliver, ouvrant un œil avant de le refermer: Bonjour Chloé...

Chloé, soucieuse: Euh...Bonjour Oliver... Tu sais quelle heure il est?

Oliver, somnolant: Non mais il ne fait pas encore tout à fait jour alors rendors toi...

Chloé: Mais Ollie...

Oliver, la ramenant contre lui et l'entourant de ses bras: Chloé chérie il est bien trop tôt pour commencer à la journée, alors endors toi encore pour quelques heures et je t'offrirais le meilleur café du monde.

Chloé, se blottissant malgré elle contre Oliver: Il a intérêt à être bon ce café...

Oliver, l'embrassant sur le front: Mais oui... Tu a froid, tu veux une couverture?

Chloé, endormie: Non ça va, je suis bien comme ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le plan de Loïs la machiavélique tombe à l'eau.

Point de vue de Chloé Sullivan, appartement d'Oliver Queen.

Je me réveille lentement et sens quelque chose de chaud contre moi, j'ouvre difficilement un oeil, je

me suis encore endormie dans les bras de Oliver, enfin je devrais plutôt dire que je dors sur

lui...qu'est ce qu'il est mignon quand il dort, un vrai bébé.

Je me dégage de ses bras sans le réveiller et me lève sans bruit.. Je constate avec déception que je

suis toujours habillée, mais où sont passées nos nuits torrides et pleines de passions! Je soupire

déçue et frustrée. J'ai l'impression d'être une nymphomane, une vraie toxicomane en manque...

Oliver est devenu mon meilleur ami depuis quelque temps, je l'adore avec toute ses attentions, mais

moi c'est dans le rôle de l'amant que je le préfère, ça va bientôt faire 1 mois que je n'ai pas eut de

relation sexuelle...ça commence être long!

Dés que je tente une approche avec Oliver il évite la chose...Ah si ça continue comme ça je suis

bonne pour acheter un sex toy !

Je file prendre une douche rapide, emprunte une chemise à Oliver, espérant le motivé pour un

moment chaud ...

Alors que j'allais entré dans la cuisine, j'entend le téléphone sonné, tiens c'est Loïs...C'est bizarre

pourquoi Loïs l'appel-t-elle si tôt?

Ma légendaire curiosité prend le pas sur ma raison et je reste derrière la porte à écouter sans remord

leur conversation.

Fin du point de vue.

Oliver, soucieux: Loïs, tu es folle de m'appeler à cette heure! Chloé est encore là!

Chloé, tout bas: En quoi ça le gène que Loïs appel quand je suis là?

Oliver, soupirant: Oui je tient bon...mais puisque je te dis que je résiste! Je n'ai pas fais l'amour avec Chloé depuis 28 jours, 16 heures ,cinquante et quelques minutes!

Chloé, choquée: Pourquoi il tient le compte de ça? Je ne m'étonne plus d'être en manque! Mais pourquoi il parle de ça avec Loïs?!

Oliver, agacé: Oui je suis le plan...Je commence la phase 2 dans quelques jours...

Chloé: Le plan? Quel plan? C'est quoi cette histoire de phase 2 et puis d'abord c'était quoi la

phase 1?

Oliver: Oui je me se souviens de tout! Non je n'ai pas besoin de le récapitulé... très bien...Phase 1 pas de sexe avec Chloé et devenir un ami proche. Ça c'est fait.

Chloé, folle de rage: Le sale enfoiré je vais le tué! Et Loïs aussi!

Oliver: Phase 2, approche sentimentale, c'est-à-dire introduire les sentiments amoureux et les cadeaux classiques! Tout ça dans le but de la faire tombée amoureuse de moi...

Chloé, incrédule: J'hallucine! Si tu crois que que tu peux joué avec moi et mes sentiments je peux te juré que tu te met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude!

Oliver: Bon je te laisse...Oui c'est ça je te ferais un compte rendu demain! Bonne journée Loïs!

Chloé, entrant en faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu: Bonjour Oliver! Bien dormi?

Oliver, souriant: Toujours avec toi!

Chloé, pensant « sale traître »:J'ai rendez-vous important ce matin il faut que je parte rapidement, tu aurais des vêtements à me prêter?

Oliver: Bien sur, regarde dans le commode de la salle de bain...

Chloé, revenant habillée: Merci.

Oliver, admiratif: Tu es magnifique... As-tu le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi?

Chloé, faussement contrite: Non désolée, il faut que j'y aille!

Oliver, sûr de lui: On se voit ce soir?

Chloé, pressée de partir: Oui, bye!

Oliver, surpris: Bye...

Tour de Guet:

Chloé arrive furieuse après s'être changée chez elle et réfléchissant à la pire des vengeances possible.

Bart, arrivant: Bonjour Chloélicieuse! Comment vas-tu?

Chloé, retrouvant le sourire: Bonjour Bart! Ça va et toi?

Bart, charmeur: Moi ça va toujours lorsque je te vois charmante demoiselle! Toi par contre ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme?

Chloé: Je suis furieuse après une certaine personne!

Bart, riant: Toi tu as découvert le plan complètement dingue d'Oliver et Loïs...

Chloé, lui lançant un regard noir: Tu étais au courant?

Bart, levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition: Ne tire pas, je me rend et plaide coupable! Chloélicieuse de mon cœur, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout...mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de balancer les copains!

Chloé, boudant: Je peux comprendre mais tout de même...Je suis ton amie aussi, non?

Bart, se sentant coupable: C'est vrai, alors que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes? Demande et je m'exécute...

Chloé, réfléchissant : D'accord... Alors...Voyons voir, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées et de m'amuser un peu... Ça y est, j'ai choisit! Je veux que tu m'emmènes à Paris!

Bart, surpris: Tu es sur Chloé?

Chloé, déterminée: Oui, direction le parc Walt Disney pour une journée de détente absolue sans prise de tête!

Bart, enthousiaste: C'est parti !

Tour de Guet, minuit passé.

Oliver, au bord de la crise de nerf: Il faut faire quelque chose! Chloé a disparut!

Dina, soupirant: Laisse la vivre sa vie! Elle avait peut être prévue faire des choses sans toi?

Clark, arrivant: J'ai fait le tour de la ville, aucune trace de Chloé...

Oliver, inquiet: Il faut la retrouvé!

Cyborg: Calme toi enfin, Bart est également absent, il la peut être emmenée en balade?

Oliver, furieux: Sans me prévenir !? Je vais le tuer si c'est le cas!

Dina, agacée: Il me semble que Chloé n'a pas de compte à te rendre!

Clark: Ne t'en fait pas Oliver, je suis certain que Chloé va bien.

Bart, arrivant en super vitesse: Salut la compagnie! Quoi de neuf?

Oliver, pétant les plombs: Sais-tu où est Chloé?

Bart, avec un grand sourire: Oui, je viens de la déposée chez elle...J'ai passé la meilleure journée de

ma vie avec elle...Ah...Chloélicieuse si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Oliver, l'attrapant par le col et le secouant: Où étiez vous passé? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre! J'ai

imaginé les pires scénarios! Et puis je t'interdis de faire la cour à ma Chloé!

Bart, faisant lâché prise à Oliver : Cool patron! J'ai juste emmené la douce et belle Chloélicieuse faire la rencontre de sa vie... Je dois dire qu'elle est complètement tombée sous son charme, j'en suis

jaloux! Enfin c'est la vie...

Oliver, fou de rage: De qui tu parles que je m'occupes de son cas?

Bart, mort de rire: Zen Oliver, on a été voir Mickey Mouse à Paris, c'est tout...

Oliver, fulminant: J'avais des projets moi!

Bart, haussant les épaules: Alors il fallait la prévenir à l'avance, nous on s'est éclaté comme des petits fous!

Clark, soupirant: Calme toi Oliver, Chloé va bien c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant il se fait tard tard alors je suggère que chacun rentre se reposer. Tu verras Chloé demain.

Bart, moqueur: Je crois que Choélicieuse à un planning chargé demain...appel la pour prendre rendez-vous!

Oliver: C'est ce que l'on verra! Je n'ai pas besoin de rendez-vous pour voir Chloé!

Bart: Fais comme tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre que tu t'es pris un râteau! A demain les mecs!

Appartement de Chloé Sullivan:

Dans la salle de bain éclairée de bougies parfumée à la vanille, Chloé se relaxe dans son bain avec une musique douce en fond sonore.

Chloé, souriante et détendue: Le plan anti-conquête de Chloé Sullivan est prêt! Oliver Queen, tu vas

pleuré ta mère...Ah! Ah! Ah! Décidément le rôle de « méchante » me va très bien! Alors

récapitulons, phase 1 rendre Oliver dingue. Explication, vu que monsieur Oliver s'est attribué le

rôle de mon meilleur ami je vais le considéré comme tel et lui raconter en détail mon coup de

foudre pour un autre homme! Mon petit père je peux te garantir que tu vas te mordre les doigts...

Tiens je viens d'avoir une autre idée diabolique et si je suis faisais croire que je suis devenue

lesbienne? C'est une possibilité à ne pas exclure...Cependant je doute d'être crédible longtemps,

j'aime trop les pénis et il le sait...Laissons tombé cette idée... Alors quel homme exaspérera le plus

Oliver? Dommage que Lex ne soit plus là...c'était un super coup au lit et il aurait été partant pour

faire chier Oliver...Qui d'autre pourrait me rendre ce petit service?Peter Parker? Non mauvaise idée

il est bien trop amoureux de Mary Jane. Clark? Non je ne suis pas méchante à ce point, il est avec

Loïs, quoi que ça lui ferait les pieds à la cousine, malheureusement Clark ne serait pas crédible 3 secondes...Bart? Non se serait vraiment cruel de jouer avec ses sentiments...Il m'aidera pour la

seconde partie de mon plan...Ça y est j'ai trouvé! En plus je suis certaine qu'il sera partant! Je sens

que je vais bien m'amuser, quand à toi Oliver, tu vas morflé grave! La vengeance de Chloé Sullivan

va commencé!... Quand à toi mignon petit canard vient joué avec moi, alors où est le bouton de

mise en marche? Oh...

Fin du chapitre 4


End file.
